Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a sheet ejecting device configured to eject a sheet.
Related Art
A sheet ejecting device having a plurality of ejection trays aligning vertically is known. Such a sheet ejecting device may be mounted on, for example, an image forming apparatus to form an image on the sheet. The plurality of ejection trays may be detachably attached to a supporting member, such as a casing, of the sheet ejecting device.